herofandomcom-20200223-history
Stathis Borans
Stathis Borans is a fictional character in David Cronenberg's 1986 remake of The Fly, played by John Getz. Getz also reprised the role in The Fly II. The character of Borans was played by Gary Lehman in Howard Shore's 2008 opera The Fly in its premiere at the Théâtre du Châtelet in Paris. Fictional biography Stathis is Veronica's editor at Particle Magazine who, prior to the events of the film, was also her live-in lover. Smug and confident to a fault, he did not take her choice to leave him well and is desperate to use their working relationship to maintain some kind of personal one. Upon learning (via stalking) that Veronica and Seth are lovers, he decides to use his connections to scoop Veronica on the telepod story — unwittingly setting the stage for Seth's fateful teleportation in the process. Notes *Stathis Borans was named for Lou Stathis, an editor at Heavy Metal magazine who often praised David Cronenberg's films. *''The Fly'' had an unused epilogue, which was shot four different ways (all of which can be seen on the 2005 Collector's Edition DVD release of the film). In the version of the scene as originally scripted (and previewed for a Los Angeles test audience), Veronica is seen in bed with Stathis Borans (having married him) some time after Seth Brundle's death. She awakens from another nightmare in which she gives birth to Brundle's child, and Stathis reassures her that she is safe, and that the baby she is now carrying (having presumably aborted Brundle's) is his. Veronica then falls back asleep, and she then dreams of a beautiful human baby with butterfly wings hatching from a cocoon and flying off towards a distant light source. The other filmed versions of the epilogue featured: *Veronica in bed with Stathis (much the same as the version that was previewed), but without her being pregnant. Instead, Stathis reassures her that "there's no baby". She then falls back asleep and has the butterfly-baby dream. *Veronica waking up alone and in her own bed, then falling back asleep and having the butterfly baby dream. In this version, she is clearly still pregnant with Brundle's baby. *Veronica waking up alone and in her own bed, then having the butterfly-baby dream. In this version, she's not visibly pregnant (thus leaving the ending ambiguous). *The epilogue did not fare well with the preview audience, and ended up being cut from the film because no one wanted to see Ronnie end up with Stathis, the stop-motion animation of the "butterfly-baby" was not entirely convincing, and because both the audience and the filmmakers felt that the story should end with Brundle's mercy-killing at Veronica's hands. *John Getz shaved his beard off after the first film, and so wore a false one in The Fly II. *The script for The Fly II explained that Borans lived in such a fancy home because he'd taken hush money from Bartok (and had been told that Brundle's baby died in childbirth along with Veronica), but this was never mentioned on-screen. *In an early treatment for The Fly II, the Telepods were shown to be malfunctioning, and, during a scene in the completed film, Bartok's scientists attempt to use one of the laboratory animals, a Golden Retriever, as a test subject. However, after being teleported, the dog ends up gruesomely mutated. In the early story treatment, it was revealed that the Telepods were not working because Stathis Borans had taken the computer's information storage discs (which contained the Telepods' programming) before Bartok took possession of the pods. However, this detail was dropped from the final film, and it is left unclear as to why the Telepods suddenly aren't working at the beginning of the sequel. *During his audition, John Getz recalls having a terrible migraine the entire time. Later, while filming Stathis' first scene where he and Veronica discuss the tape, David Cronenberg asked if he could have the headache again. This is why Getz has his fingers on his head throughout much of the scene (especially during the line, "He's conning you.") *Stathis' hand and foot both survived for some time after the completion of the film. John Getz claimed to have kept one of the prosthetic feet used in the film for years in his freezer with neighborhood kids visiting almost daily to see it. Conversely the arm with the melted hand was turned into the base of a lamp and put in the Chris Walas, Inc. shop before going to Bob Burns' collection. *Stathis is both the antagonist and the protagonist and is very much an anti-hero. Stathis rejects Ronnie's recorded interview with Seth about the Telepod and accuses Seth of conning Ronnie. Stathis insults Seth referring him as Ronnie's "playmate". Stathis's jealousy and arrogance gets the worst of him as he follows Ronnie when she leaves Seth's warehouse and follows her to the clothes shop and crudely remarks that Ronnie is interested in Seth's genitals and Stathis makes a vile threat to expose the Telepods in a magazine article by posting a package containing Seth Brundle on the cover and the story about the Telepods, which forces Ronnie to leave and confront Stathis. But, despite his jealous, Stathis becomes concerned for Ronnie when she tells Stathis she's pregnant and sets out to save Ronnie and kill Seth with a loaded shotgun. In The Fly II (1989) Stathis whom has become a bitter drunken recluse tells Martin and Beth that Seth stole his girl. Ronnie and Stathis were in a relationship and had broken up prior to Ronnie meeting Seth at the Bartok party. *It's Stathis Boran's fault that Seth Brundle transforms into Brundlefly: If Stathis hadn't made his vile threat against Seth by posting the magazine of Seth and his Telepods at his warehouse. Veronica wouldn't had walked out during their celebration of the first successful teleportation and Seth wouldn't hadn't gotten drunk and gotten teleported along with the fly and gotten his genes fused with the fly on a genetic molecule level and he wouldn't had gotten fatally shot in the head by Veronica. *John Getz (as Stathis Borans) is the only actor reprising a role from the original The Fly (1986). *John Getz agreed to return as Stathis Borans, but wanted to go somewhere with the character and came up with the idea of Stathis telling Martin not to sit in a chair. *Stathis saying "Don't sit there!" to Martin, when Martin and Beth pay a visit to Stathis, to confront him about the truth behind the death of his father and the cure, was John Getz's idea. *When Martin and Beth visit Stathis and confronts him about Seth Brundle and Stathis tells them about the night Seth died, Stathis tells them that Seth Brundle stole his girl. In the original movie, Stathis had been in an relationship with Veronica Quaife, but the relationship had ended before Veronica met Seth at the Bartok Party and Stathis got jealous of Seth and made a vile threat against him by threatening to expose the Telepods in an edition of Particle magazine which angered Veronica and it caused an drunk Seth to get jealous and paranoid and going through the Telepod with the fly trapped inside, resulting in Seth Brundle's fate. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Reporters Category:Officials Category:Bond Protector Category:Wealthy Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Envious Category:In Love Category:Elderly Category:Lawful Good Category:Honest